Spongebob's New Neighbors
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Spongebob was about to have a new neighbor right next door to Patrick's after noticing the workers started working on it. Who will be his neighbor? Find out later!
1. The Workers Start Building a New House

Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Stephan Hillenburg

----

The alarm clock rang on a Tuesday morning at Spongebob Squarepants' pineapple house in the bikini bottom.

"Morning, Gary!" Spongebob exclaimed to his pet snail while shutting off the alarm clock.

He got up and put his pants on, got his hat, and left home for work at The Krusty's Krab where he's a fry cook. He works there with his neighbor, Squidward Tentacles who's a cashier. He likes working there.

Spongebob was in the back getting the patties ready.

"One order of a crabby patty please," Squidward said.

"Coming right up!" Spongebob called.

He did it right away and rang the bell after putting it on the counter.

"Order up!" Spongebob announced

"Howdy, pals," A voice was heard.

Spongebob noticed it was his friend, Sandy the squirrel.

"Howdy to you too, Sandy," Spongebob greeted her.

"Two orders of crabby patties!" Squidward announced.

Spongebob speeded his arms and already had them on the counter.

"Order up!" Spongebob announced.

---

That night, Spongebob saw a few workers working on a new house next door to his other friend, Patrick Star's.

"Oh, boy. I wonder who'll be our new neighbor," The sponge thought to himself.

Spongebob headed out to the workers.

"How long this will last?" Spongebob asked.

"About more than a few days," A worker replied.

"Oh, goody. I can't wait for a new neighbor!" Spongebob exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey, Spongebob," Patrick greeted his friend.

"Hi, we'll be having a new neighbor soon," Spongebob told Patrick.

"Terrific! Right next door to me!" Patrick said in an excitement voice.

---

The next day, Spongebob found out his parents will be visiting him on Friday for the weekend and told it to his boss, Krusty Krabs.

"So, can I take that weekend off?" Spongebob asked.

"Of course," Mr. Krabs replied. "Now get to work, Lad."

"Right away, sir," Spongebob said as he sped to kitchen to set the patties up.

"Three orders of crabby patties," Squidward told his neighbor.

Spongebob did them all at once and rang the bell.

"Order up!" Spongebob announced.

"Hi, Spongebob," Patrick greeted.

"Hi, neighbor," Spongebob greeted back.

"Want to sleep at my place overnight?" Patrick asked.

"Certainly. I have boating school tomorrow at eleven am," The sponge replied.

"Terrific! See you after work, pal," The starfish smiled

"Same here," Spongebob replied.


	2. The Sleepover at Patrick's

Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Stephen Hillenburg

---

After work, Spongebob traveled over to Patrick's rock home. He knocked on the rock, hoping Patrick was there or awake. Patrick was indeed home! He lifted up his rock home and waved to his best friend, smiling.

"Hiya, Spongebob!" Patrick happily greeted his best friend.

Spongebob smiled, skipping up to the starfish. "Oh Patrick..." He said in a sing-songy voice, "What shall we do today?"

"Why don't we watch the workers, Spongebob!" Patrick suggested. Then a sly smile came upon his face, "Then perhaps spy on Squidward?"

"Sounds perfect to me!" Spongebob said with a smile on his face. He gave the Starfish a high five and bolted off happily.

Later, both friends had a picnic in Patrick's yard. They watched the construction workers build a new house! However, they could hear Squidward playing his clarinet off key. It seemed very distracting to the two friends.

"What an annoying sound!" Patrick exclaimed. He grabbed two buns and stuck them on the side of his head.

"I'll ask him to stop playing so we can watch the workers, Pat," The sponge said. "Squidward! Oh Squidward!"

"What do you want?!" Squidward asked in an annoyed tone.

"The workers are trying to build a house! We wanna watch!" Patrick moaned. He gave a pouty look towards the squid. Squidward scowled and gave an arroant snort.

"Well, they can do it somewhere else!" Squidward replied in his stern and stiff manner. He blew into his clarinet once more.

Spongebob gave a sad look towards his surly neighbor and folded his hands. "They can't! The new house is going to be next to Patrick's house!"

Squidward did like this idea. Maybe these neighbors would leave him alone if they are next to Patrick's house. He shrugged and went to do some painting.

"Thank you kindly, lad," One of the workers said.

The workers were nearly completed with the new house. Within an hour later, the two friends traveled back to Patrick's home. Both laughed and high fived each other.

""It was fun watching the guys work! We should do that everyday! Maybe next time we can watch kelp grow!" Patrick exclaimed proudly.

"I know..." Spongebob said with a smile. He put an arm around his best friend.  
---

At one am, they were asleep while Spongebob was tossing and turning.

"Get away!" Spongebob mumbled as he woke up sweating. "I hope the new neighbors wouldn't be like that."

"Are you alright, buddy?" Patrick asked.

"I just had this awful dream," Spongebob replied.

"It'll be okay, pal," Patrick said sitting closer to his friend. "What was it about?"

"I was meeting the new neighbors and became the giants and destroyed the whole town a few hours later," Spongebob told the starfish. "What if our neighbors are.. MONSTERS!"

"Yikes!" The starfish exclaimed. "I'm sure they'll be normal."

"I hope so," Spongebob said nervously

TBC


	3. Patrick and Spongebob's Plans

The next day, Spongebob and Patrick decided to do something like playing music to annoy Squidward. We turned on the radio to listen to a band.

"It's too low," said Spongebob. "Let's play it a bit louder."

"Okay," said the starfish.

That's what they did. In the meantime, at Squidward's, he was about to play his clarinet when he heard a loud music.

"What is going on?" asked Squidward. "Spongebob and Patrick."

He calls Spongebob on the phone and yelled out, "Can you please keep it down? I'm trying to play my clarinet!"

"What? I can't hear you," said the sponge. "Let me clean my ear out."

He used a tissue to clean it out and got back on the phone.

"That's better. What were you saying?" asked Spongebob.

"I said to keep it down so I can play my clarinet," said Squidward.

"Oh, okay. We tried to keep it down, but the loud music got loud automatically," said the sponge. "Patrick, can you try to turn it down a bit?"

"Okay," said Patrick.

He did and then a background ghost turned it back up. Squidward slammed the phone back.

"That is it!" shouted Squidward.

In the pineapple house, Spongebob and Patrick just laughed as they turned off the radio. Then they heard a bang on the door as Spongebob opened.

"No more loud music when I play clarinet peace and quiet," said Squidward.

"What loud music?" asked Spongebob.

"The music you were playing," replied the squid.

"Oh, that kind of music," said Spongebob. "Did you hear any loud music, Patrick?"

"No, Squidward needs to have his ears checked," said the starfish. "We had it on soft for the whole time."

"Yeah, you must if heard it somewhere else," said Spongebob.

"It better be someone else," said Squidward.

Later on, Spongebob came out and said, "I'm ready to go jelly fishing. Are you ready, Patrick?"

"Indeed I am," said the starfish.

"Let's include Squidward," said Spongebob.

"Okay!" exclaimed Patrick happily.

Spongebob knocked on his neighbor's door and Squidward answered.

"Would you like to go jelly fishing with us? It's a perfect day to do so," said Spongebob.

"I would love to do that," said Squidward.

"Really?" asked Patrick.

"I'll be right out," said the squid.

"Okay, we'll be waiting," said Spongebob.

He closed the door and looked for fishing net, but couldn't find one. He had an idea and stayed on the couch.

"Ahhh. Nice and quiet without those two," said Squidward.

He saw something yellow on his easel and got up to paint when it appeared.

"Aren't you going to come out to go jelly fishing?" asked the sponge.

"Ahh, gee, I forget where I put my net," said Squidward.

"That's okay, you can borrow mine," said Spongebob.

"No thank you," said Squidward.

"Please come with us. It's no fun to be on our own," said Spongebob.

"I'd love to come, but I got, um, a cold," said Squidward as he feign sneeze.

"Oh, okay, we can bring you back soup," said the sponge.

"Would you do that?" asked Squidward as he did a fake sneeze again.

"Of course. That's what a good neighbor does," said Spongebob.

"Good neighbors don't annoy others," said squid.

"We can wait until you feel better. Now, you should go to bed and rest," said Spongebob.

He helped his neighbor get to bed and left. As soon as he left, he did a cheer that he tricked Spongebob by having pretending to have a cold.

An hour later, it was Patrick's turn to convince Squidward to go with them.

"Can you come now?" asked Patrick.

"I have things to do," said Squidward as he closed the door.

He was painting and Patrick shows up at the window.

"How about now?" asked Patrick.

"How about not?" asked Squidward as he shuts the shade down.

He went to sit on a couch when he noticed there was a pink and yellow spot on there.

"Did you find the net yet?" asked Spongebob.

"I don't know where it is," said the squid. "But I heard there's a golden jellyfish that is going, but I don't want to go near that."

"A golden jellyfish!" exclaimed Patrick excitedly. "Let's go, Spongebob."

"Okay," said Spongebob.

They scattered to find a golden jellyfish and Squidward did a cheer that they left him behind.

"Finally, peace and quiet," smiled Squidward.

Out in the jellyfish field, Spongebob and Patrick were looking for the golden jellyfish.

"Wouldn't it great if we find one?" asked the sponge.

"Yeah!" said Patrick.

They watched out for it when Sandy comes by.

"Hi, guys, what's going on here?" asked Sandy.

"Hi, Sandy! Squidward said there's a golden jellyfish around here and told us we can find one," said Spongebob.

She just laughed and said, "Golden Jellyfish? There's no golden jellyfish."

"No golden jellyfish?" asked Patrick.

"No, we never seen one here," said Sandy. "Besides, there is such no thing of golden jellyfish."

"Tartar sauce," said Patrick.

"You can teach Squidward a lesson by bringing him a present; a regular jellyfish in a box and send it there," said Sandy.

Patrick and Spongebob stared at each other and nodded. Sandy helped them.

"Should we say it was from you, Sandy?" asked Patrick.

"Good idea!" exclaimed Spongebob.

"Okay," said Sandy.

Later, back at home, a box was sent to Squidward's house.

"Oh, boy, I got mail!" exclaimed the squid cheerfully as he takes it in. "It's from Sandy Squirrel?"

Then he heard a buzz coming from in there and when he opened it, it was a jellyfish!

"Yikes!" shouted Squirdward.

He ran out the door while the jellyfish was after him while it was stinging. After, he was stung all over him. Spongebob and Patrick pretended not to hear him. They watched him without him noticing it was them that did it.

"I know exactly who did it. Wait until I get those two," thought Squidward.

Back at the pineapple house, they watched some TV when they heard a knock.

"I wonder who it could be," said Spongebob as he opened the door.

"Why did you send the box of jellyfish? I got stung all over me!" yelled Squidward.

"That wasn't us," said Patrick.

"That was a gift from Sandy, not us," said Spongebob. "That was a friendship gift from her."

"Oh, okay," said the squid.

After he left for home, they watched TV while laughing at the show and about that funniest thing to teach him a lesson.


	4. The Monster Neighbors are Coming!

Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Stephan Hillenburg.

---

The following day, the new house was all done building and it was the day before the new neighbors would move in that house. The house was like a seashell with a roof made out of pearls and a few rocks as walls.

That was when Spongebob yelled out from his house, "Yikes! The monster neighbors are coming!"

He scattered from here and kept yelling like that on the way to work scaring the entire town. Everyone ran off even Plankton.

"Monster neighbors?!" exclaimed the townspeople in their shocked voices.

"Yikes!" exclaimed Plankton in his scared voice.

"Oh, brother," muttered Squidward.

Spongebob ran into work and into the kitchen to start working. Mr. Krabs didn't know what was going on and went to the kitchen.

"What is going on here?" asked Mr. Krabs wanting to know.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Spongebob who was still frightening.

"Why?" asked his boss.

"I just don't," replied Spongebob.

"Okay, if you say so," said Mr. Krabs as he leaves the kitchen to his office.

Apparently, he didn't have one customer that day and was wondering about it.

"How come is there not one customer here?" asked the crab.

"Why don't ask Spongebob?" asked Squidward.

"He didn't want to say anything," replied Mr. Krabs.

"Look behind you," said the squid.

That was when he noticed everyone-including Plankton- was running everywhere finding a safe place to be at.

"What the?" asked the crab as he headed to the door. "What is going on here?"

"The new monster neighbors are coming!" exclaimed Plankton.

"What?!" exclaimed Mr. Krabs. "Who said that?"

"Spongebob did," said Plankton.

"So, that's what he didn't want to mention it to me," said Mr. Krabs as he went to the kitchen for Spongebob.

He noticed his fry cook wasn't in the kitchen.

"Spongebob, where are you?" asked Mr. Krabs as he went out. "Squidward, where did Spongebob go? He's not in the kitchen."

"He went that away," said Squidward pointing to the bathroom.

Mr. Krabs went straight to the bathroom and found Spongebob in a stall hiding.

"Spongebob, may I have a word with you in my office?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Don't let the monster neighbor get me," said Spongebob as his teeth were rattling.

"Come with me so I can help you out," said Mr. Krabs.

In the office, Spongebob tried to hide under the desk.

"What made you think that monster neighbors are coming?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"I'm scared of what my neighbors would be like tomorrow. It was from a bad dream I had about them the other night," replied Spongebob. "Every since then, I've been thinking about it."

"You know there is such no thing as monsters," said Mr. Krabs. "Try not to think about them and don't scare the entire town."

"Okay," said Spongebob as he gulped. "I'll… try."

"Thank you, lad, just try to think something else," said Mr. Krabs.

Spongebob wasn't sure if that'd make him feel better. He slowly went back to the kitchen to get back to work and Mr. Krabs tells the crowd that everything is safe and sound & they can enter to have lunch or a snack.

---

Later on, that afternoon, Spongebob tried not to think of his new neighbors as monsters, but couldn't stop thinking of it.

"The monster neighbors are coming!" exclaimed Spongebob.

"What!?" exclaimed the customers as they fled out the door.

"Now what?" asked Mr. Krabs as he noticed they left. "Not the customers!"

"Spongebob was at it again," said Squidward.

"He thinks his new neighbors are going to be monsters. It's not his fault," Mr. Krabs told his cashier.

He went to the sponge.

"Why don't you go home for the day to clear the monster neighbors out of your mind, lad?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Sounds good," said Spongebob as he scattered from the kitchen to go home.

At his home, he was in his room hiding under the covers to be safe. He hopes his neighbors would be normal. That night, he figured he'd go to bed early. His parents were coming over the weekend starting tomorrow. He heard the neighbors were arriving first thing in the morning and was anxious to meet them

TBC


	5. Welcome, Rocky Octopus

The next day, Spongebob noticed the moving van at the new house.

"Oh, boy! They're here!" exclaimed Spongebob.

He went out there to meet them.

"Hello. Welcome to our neighborhood," said Spongebob.

"Thank you, dear," said an octopus.

"I'm Spongebob Squarepants," said Spongebob.

"I'm Rocky Octopus," said Rocky.

"My parents are coming here for the weekend," said Spongebob.

"Aren't you a fry cook at Krusty Krabs?" asked Rocky.

"Yes," replied Spongebob.

"I thought so," replied Rocky. "I've seen you there before."

"Isn't that something? Wait a second, I serve you those patties," said Spongebob.

"You got that right. You're one neat fry cook," said an octopus.

"Thank you," said Spongebob. "And, now, we're neighbors."

"I know," said Rocky.

"You would be Squidward's neighbor, too," said Spongebob.

"Which one is his house?" asked Rocky.

"That blue one," replied Spongebob pointing to the house. "And, my best friend, Patrick, lives under this rock. And, I live in that pineapple house."

"That is really nice," said Rocky.

"Thanks," said Spongebob.

He helped Rocky unpack his stuff.

"Thank you for your help," said Rocky.

"That's good neighbors are for," said Spongebob.

"I agree with you," said Rocky.

"What's going on here?" asked Squidward.

"We have a new neighbor today," replied the sponge.

"Our customer is our neighbor now?" asked the squid.

"Yes," replied Spongebob.

"Joy. More annoying neighbors," muttered Squidward.

An hour later, Spongebob's parents arrived.

"Hi, sonny," said Mr. Squarepants.

"Hi, Pops," said Spongebob. "I got a new neighbor today."

"You do?" asked Mrs. Squarepants.

"Yes, Rocky Octopus. He happened to be a customer at Krusty Krabs," said Spongebob.

"Isn't that neat?" asked his father.

"I know," answered Spongebob.

"He offered to help me unpack," said Rocky who showed up.

"Hello, you must be Rocky," said Mrs. Squarepants.

"Yes, I am," said Rocky.

"We're Spongebob's parents," said Mr. Squarepants.

"It's nice to meet you. He was telling me you would be here for the weekend," said the octopus.

"Let's you guys get settled in," said Spongebob.

"We're thinking of moving in with you pretty soon," said Mr. Squarepants.

"Okay," said Spongebob. "That would be great."

"We're not sure yet though," said Mrs. Squarepants.

They had a great weekend together. They visited the grandmother for two nights like they planned the night before, so Rocky was watching Gary while they were gone and when they returned, Spongebob's parents went back home.

"Hi," said Rocky.

"Hi. How did it go with Gary?" asked Spongebob.

"Good. I have been feeding like you wrote and gave him a bath last night because he was all muddy. I gave him a treat for his best behavior," said Rocky.

"Thank you. He doesn't like taking baths," said Spongebob. "I'm glad he was good for you."

"If you need me to watch him, I'll be happy to do it," said Rocky.

"Perfect, thank you," said the sponge.

"Not a problem," said the octopus. "I met Patrick."

"That's good," said Spongebob.

"He wanted to watch Gary, too, so that's what he did. We took turns," said Rocky.

"That was a nice idea," commented Spongebob.

"I know," agreed Rocky.

"I thought you were gone for good," said Squidward.

"Nope, just visited my grandmother for two nights," said Spongebob. "Nobody said I was gone for good."

He laughed.

"Great," muttered Squidward.

"What is his problem?" asked Rocky.

"He thought I was gone for good," said Spongebob.

"He thought wrong," said Rocky.

"Yeah," said Spongebob.

That night, Rocky and Patrick were over for dinner at Spongebob's.

"This is a nice way to get know each other," said Rocky.

"I agree it is," said Spongebob.

"We can do this every once a week," said Patrick.

"Good idea," agreed Spongebob.

"We can eat at mine," said Rocky.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Spongebob.

After dinner, Patrick went back to his house while Spongebob and Rocky chatted.

"I'll see you on my lunch break at Krusty Krabs tomorrow," said Rocky.

"Okay," said Spongebob. "See you then."

"Thank you for dinner," said Rocky.

"You're welcome," said Spongebob as Rocky leaves for his house.


End file.
